section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion Point
Invasion Point is the first mission in the Section 8 campaign during the opening of the Battle of New Madrid with the USIF against the Arm of Orion. The level opens with a cutscene with the USIF Fleet taking fire from an Orbital Cannon Facility on the ground and the [[U.S.I.S. Texas|U.S.I.S. Texas]] deploying a Sky Crane containing the First Recon, Section 8 to eliminate threats to the fleet. The then Private Alex Corde, and his squad, led by Sergeant Hawthorne, burns-in to enemy territory and under heavy AA fire to capture the Orbital Cannon facility. They land safely and managed to take the facility by hacking the Cannon Control without any loses. Then the squad attacks an ammo storage to stop supplies to other facilities. Destroying the generators and stopping the rail system, Corde and Hawthorne proceeds to once again silence the Orbital Cannon for the Arm has found a way to reactivate the one they had captured. While a "top commander" of the Arm was suspected at being at a nearby Communications Relay so Ireland and Deacon, the other members of the squad, were sent to "search and destroy" the Comms Relay. After destroying the generators that power the cannons at a separate, nearby location, Hawthorne and Corde lost contact with Ireland and Deacon after they reported they were ambushed at the Comms Relay by a Heavy Armor and Hawthorne reports to General Stone them as KIA. They were then informed that former USIF and now ARM Commander Soren was behind the ambush. Alex and Hawthorne arrives at the relay and requested extractration when Soren orders a SilverbackM05 Silverback Heavy ArmorHeavy Armor to kill them. The Heavy throws Hawthorne to the ground and shoots and kills him. After Corde destroys it, he is extracted to rendezvous with General Stone. Transcript {Cutscene} *'U.S.I.S. ''Utah Officer(COM): This is the U.S.I.S. Utah, under heavy fire! Our shields are almost gone! Fades into the USIF Fleet with a heavily damaged ship, the USIS ''Roosevelt, being shot at from the planet in the background.'' *'''General Stone(COM): Wave 1 is under direct assault. All ships, evasive maneuver Delta. Give the Sky Cranes cover. *'U.S.I.S. ''Texas Officer(COM): Texas acknowledges. Evasive maneuver Delta confirmed. *'''2nd Armor Trooper(COM): 2nd Armored breaking off! LZ is too hot! Repeat- approach aborted! USIF Sky Crane flies by. Scene turns to the inside of the Sky Crane. Troops inside prepare for combat. *'Command(COM)': First Recon, knock out those orbital defenses, now. *'1st Recon Officer': Roger Command. We're inbound to target LZ. (to troops) First Recon. *'Troopers': Sir! *'1st Recon Officer': We're dropping into heavy fire. No airbreaks. Get to the ground as fast as you can. *'Mother(COM)': Dropzone in 5. Godspeed. Blue interior lights turn red. Seats slide back and Corde, Hawthorne, Ireland, and Deacon burns-in. {Gameplay} Anti-air fire chips his shields away and finally the shields wear out as damaged, a burning starfighter flies by underneath and Corde drops pass large pieces of debris. *'Mother(COM)': Shields offline. Corde lands on his hands and knees, then stands up onto his feet. Corde travels uphill towards the facility as the rest of the squad lands. *'Hawthorne(COM)': Command, 1st Recon is on the deck. *'Command(COM)':The first objective is to silence the Orbital Cannon Facility. Designated Control Point 1. *'Hawthorne(COM)': Roger that, Command. The squad encounters and engages ARM Infantry at the bridge. After all enemies are eliminated and the squad is crossing the bridge: *'Hawthorne': Corde, deactivate those cannons. The rest of you, secure the perimeter. The squad engages enemies inside the facility walls. *'ARM Lieutenant(COM)': Target their command carrier. Prepare to fire. *'ARM Cannon Operator(COM)': Targeting. Coordinates three-zero-two mark four-five. Firing. Orbital Cannon targets with a laser and fires. After the Orbital Cannon Facility is cleared of threats: *'Deacon': Clear *'Ireland': Clear *'Hawthorne': Clear. CP1 is secure. *'Mother': Hack an enemy control point and defend it to capture the point for your team. After capturing the control point: *'ARM Lieutenant(COM)': Command! Enemy forces onsite! Control Point 1 has been compromised. *'Hawthorne': Contact. ARM forces burn-in and lands. Corde and the squad engages. Category:Levels